


From a Loud Guitar

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sharing a body is weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From a Loud Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> This piece relies on a number of presumptions: that Buccellati survived his initial encounter with King Crimson, that Diavolo managed to win the final battle, and that... even I don't know how Doppio's supposed to end up with Buccellati's body afterward. Villain fluff is hard to do.
> 
> With apologies to the heroes.

After everything is said and done, and his daughter and the traitors are taken care of, Diavolo returns to where he left the body of Bruno Buccellati. He finds the current inhabitant of said body sitting up against a building rubbing his head, knees against his chest.

Doppio stares blankly up at him as he approaches. "Do I know you? If I'm supposed to know you I'm going to be in so much trouble anyway because I can't fake this-"

Diavolo cuts him off. "You're not in trouble, my Doppio."

"...Boss?" Doppio's eyes are wide; Diavolo knew he would recognize his voice instantly. "Boss, am I asleep?"

"Not at all. You're in waking reality, or else we're both dreaming." Diavolo takes a seat beside him on the ground. "This is a situation I never planned for. I'll admit, I'm not sure what to do with you now."

"What do you mean?" Doppio asks. His plainly confused expression doesn't suit Buccellati's features.

"You know my face to put to my name, you're no longer in my body, and you've ended up in the body of someone I know that you couldn't impersonate no matter how much you tried." Diavolo hums to himself as he thinks. "The obvious answer would be just to kill you..."

Doppio doesn't even tense at that. "If you think that's the best idea, boss." He lowers his knees for a clearer shot to his vitals.

Eventually, Diavolo shakes his head. "If you change your hair and your wardrobe, I could have a new identity for you within a week or two. We'll have to do something about your fingerprints as well. It might be more work than it's worth, but I would hate to lose such a loyal subordinate just from someone else's Stand."

Doppio lights up at that, reaches for Diavolo's hand and kisses his fingers. "Thank you! I won't make you regret this!"

"I know." Diavolo pats Doppio on the head with his other hand, appreciating the eager puppy look he gets in return. Buccellati would have hated seeing his face make that expression. "You wouldn't dare dream of it, my Doppio."

Doppio's bright smile eventually shifts into a puzzled look. "Um, if you've got the time, could you explain how I ended up in Buccellati's body?"

Diavolo has the time, and for once in his life has the inclination to tell another person what went on, if only to share the story of his victory over those who betrayed him. It is not a short story, and in the middle of it, Doppio's eyelids begin drooping. He is at the part where he gained control of the arrow when Doppio slumps against him.

"Your body has been through enough today," Diavolo says, taking Doppio into his arms over his somewhat sleepy protests. "Rest for now. I will still be here tomorrow."

He finds an empty building for them to stay in overnight. It feels absurd to be tucking Doppio into bed, but so many things have been absurd today. At least one of them makes him smile.

Everything is the same tomorrow, his Stand's power, Doppio in a separate body, the resolution of what he'd been trying to do for so long. He supposes he'll get used to it.


End file.
